


Eyeliner

by protectoroffaeries



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larrikin convinces Anton to wear some eyeliner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> I have such terrible writer's block. I could barely write this. I'm very frustrated. 
> 
> Anyway, brief Shudderkin. Yay!

Anton looked in the mirror and scowled. “This is stupid.”

“Nonsense,” Larrikin said, his voice filled with entirely too much glee. “This is wonderful. You look perfect!”

Larrikin had somehow talked Anton into putting on eyeliner. Anton thought he looked ridiculous, like some sort of deranged raccoon. The eyeliner made his skin look paler, like he was ill, and it enhanced the bags under his eyes. 

“I look terrible.”

“You never look terrible,” Larrikin lied with a roll of his eyes. “And you look absolutely amazing right now. Your eyes are nearly glowing!”

“Larrikin-”

“Anton, please. You’re beautiful,” Larrikin said. It came out unexpectedly ernest.

“I’m not.”

“Anton.” Larrikin grabbed his chin and tore his gaze from the ghastly figure that was his reflection. Larrikin’s dark blue eyes held his now. 

“What?” 

In lieu of answering, Larrikin kissed him. Larrikin’s kisses were always the same; a sloppy mess. The man had zero finesse. Anton didn’t care, though. He didn’t care much about anything when Larrikin’s mouth was on his. 

And then, it was gone, and Anton made a noise of protest that he’d never admit to. 

Larrikin grinned. “I like the eyeliner.”

“Shut up,” Anton growled and kissed Larrikin again.


End file.
